


Of Hickeys and Vacations

by tayanika



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayanika/pseuds/tayanika
Summary: Vacations are always a rare price for an idol’s life and Key is about to get a one of a kind vacation he is not likely to forget.
Relationships: Minkey - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Of Hickeys and Vacations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Loosely based on the MinKey scenes on SHINee’s One Fine Day. This fic was originally posted on my Livejournal fic account: https://yurr-heart-out.livejournal.com/

_________________

Of all places to get lost in, he gets lost in London. Perfect. And right now he’s freezing cold and slightly panicking on what to do. Shit. He walked a bit more, entering an alleyway and found himself in a small clearing, a path towards a stadium center. And that’s when it dawned to him. Minho.

Minho is in London too! And as much as Key hates to admit it, Minho has more sense of direction than him. Just a bit. Ok, maybe a considerable difference. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Minho’s number. Wait. He doesn’t want to sound desperate so instead, he texted him.

 ** _K: Hey, where are you?_**  
  
While waiting for Minho’s reply, he opted to stand at a corner near a lamp post. He’s cursing the cold and Minho for taking his time answering his message when he knows perfectly well that Minho regularly checks his phone. That douche. He’s smart enough to know Key won’t text him unless it’s an emergency or he’s lost and he’s still taking his time answering.

Shivering because he’s wearing clothes that barely block the cold but does wonders for his fashion sense, he audibly sighed in relief when he felt his phone vibrate. Immediately checking the message, he read Minho’s reply.

**_M: Still in the football stadium. Why?_ **

Key immediately texted back.

**_K: Wanna have dinner together? ^^_ **

**_M: Sure, where are you?_ **

**_K: Umm, just nearby._ **

**_M: Care to elaborate?_ **

**_K: ..._ **

**_M: You’re lost aren’t you?_ **

**_K: …_ **

**_M: …Idiot. Describe where you are!_ **

**_K: …I’m standing at a corner beside a lamp post. I can see a stadium center nearby. A sports gear shop beside it._ **

**_M: Yeah, because there's only one lamp post and gear shop in London. Right?_**

**_K: If I know where I am, I wouldn't be texting you!_ **

**_M: Don't get mad at me for your stupidity. Go inside the shop and ask for your exact location dumbass!_ **

**_K: Ugh. Fine!!_ **

After an embarrassing five minutes, Key texted Minho exactly what the man behind the counter said. Word per word because he's not taking any chances.

**_K: …Hurry!!_ **

**_M: …Idiot. I'm going!_**

Sighing in relief but still shivering, Key puts his cell phone away and walked back and fort outside the gear shop, trying to get his blood running. He glanced at his watch. 7:15pm in a cold London evening. He shifted his shopping bags from one hand to the other to let blood run one hand at a time. He glanced towards every possible path Minho might pass but to no avail. He adjusted his jacket and smoothed his hair. Glanced at the paths again then shifted his shopping bag. Dammit, Minho you douchebag where are you?!

He suddenly heard yelling and singing. Glancing towards the entrance of the stadium center, he sees people after people exiting the stadium. Cheering voices and cries of victory welcomed Key’s ears and it hit him that this is the same stadium Minho was talking about when they were excitedly planning for their individual vacations. Great, just great. Now he really looks like an idiot.

He checks his phone again and found no messages. He glanced at his watch: 7:30pm. Fifteen minutes of shiver-inducing cold and still no Minho in sight. He watched the people get inside their cars and hail cabs and he suddenly realizes that almost half of them already left. He strained his neck checking out each person for Minho because dammit all these people are tall and Minho’s also tall and where the heck is he?

After about 3/4s of the crowd have already left, Key pulled out his phone and sent Minho an irritated text.

**_K: Where the hell are you??_ **

**_M: Getting impatient are we?_ **

**_K: My balls are about to freeze here you moron!_ **

**_M: You don’t have much anyway._ **

**_K: I’m so going to kick you when you get here._ **

**_M: You can try._ **

**_K: Just hurry up you tall piece of shit!_ **

**_M: Language, Kibum. Turn around._ **

Key whipped his head around and saw Minho serenely walking towards him, smirk very apparent. Key huffed and put his phone back in his pocket as he walked towards Minho.

“Thank you for taking your sweet time you bitch. I was about to leave you and get dinner by myself!”

“Like hell you are. You didn’t even realize you’re at the same stadium center I was in.”

“How am I supposed to know this was your stadium??”

“Like there are a million stadiums here in London right?”

“Whatever. Anyway, let’s go eat. I’m starving and freezing. Lend me your scarf.”

“No way. Why did you dress like that if you know you’ll get cold later? It’s also winter here. Are you really that stupid?”

“You have no right to question my fashion sense. You have none.”

“Then go freeze your non-existent balls off and leave my warm scarf alone.”

They bickered while walking. Minho looking through Key’s bags inspecting every single parcel the latter had bought. Minho knows about Key’s excessive shopping and he’s left speechless on how Key manages to spend thousands of pounds on just a single shopping bag alone.

“Will you stop inspecting each bag please? I want to concentrate on picking a good restaurant to eat dinner.”

“Why do you always buy so much? Who are these pants for? You have hundreds of those already.”

“They’re for my cousin. Will you stop questioning and help me decide already?”

“So testy. Let’s just eat pizza, there’s a pizza place there at the side of that vintage shop.”

They entered the restaurant and the welcoming warmth of the place led them towards an empty table at the far corner. Key dropped his shopping bags on a spare chair and took his seat beside Minho who’s now taking the menu from the attentive server. He glanced at the names with a slightly confused expression and started to read each one carefully. Key smiled at the obvious struggle and opened his menu, smugly reading each name without a problem. Minho glanced at him, eyebrows raised in question and Key laughed. He ordered them a salad, a large sized pepperoni pizza, and two solo servings of lasagna with garlic bread.

They continued bickering while waiting for their order and somehow Minho managed to get a punch on his arm for teasing Key because of the pink neck tie he bought. After their dinner arrived, they latched on to it like a pair of hungry wolves while Key gave a detailed summary of his shopping ministrations. The only indication Minho was listening was his constant nodding, mouth still full of pizza and lasagna. After they finished eating, they decided to order a mug of butterbeer which was surprisingly available on the menu. They lazily drank the hot beverage in comfortable silence when Minho glanced at the shopping bags again while a naughty idea formed in his head.

“Where’s my gift?” he asked Key.

Key almost spit his beer, surprised at the question. “What?”

“I said, where’s my gift? I helped you out today cos you got lost so I think you owe me one.”

Key irritatingly pondered for a few minutes if he was serious before finally answering. “Fine, I guess I do owe you. What do you want?”

Minho smirked and stared at Key from head to toe with his signature sexy cocky smirk. Key started to shift uncomfortably in his seat, still waiting for Minho to say something while his eyes never break contact from the latter. He always has been intimidated by Minho’s stares ever since their first meeting but he won’t tell anyone about it. He felt a shiver climb up his spine when Minho suddenly leaned towards him, eyes never leaving his own.

“You can guess.” He whispered, lips now dangerously close to Key’s.

Key took a gulp of necessary air (he just realized he’d been holding his breath) and cleared his throat, leaning slightly away. Minho took a good look of Key’s slightly flushed face and because he couldn’t contain it any longer, he laughed.

“Oh my god, I wish I took a picture. What where you thinking huh?” Minho managed to say, still clutching his stomach and laughing like there’s no tomorrow. Annoyed, Key punched both his arms this time.

\----------

They left the restaurant shortly after they finished three mugs of butterbeer each then went on the road on the way to where Minho is staying. Minho was reluctant to share his room with Key at first as he knows how quickly the latter can stash the place with shopping bags and other things he bought in random. But the kicked puppy dog look (which Key was obviously faking) irritated him and he can’t get Key to let go of his coat. They entered a small compound and took a few steps inside before stopping at a door. Minho handed the shopping bags he was carrying (Key’s of course) and proceeded to open the door with his keycard. In an attempt to get rid of the annoying man behind him (and because he likes teasing), he quickly slipped inside the room and locked the door behind him which led to Key spitting loud curses at him and pounding the door mercilessly.

There’re are two bunk beds in Minho’s room and being the gracious host that he is, he let Key have the lower bunk (although the fact that Key collapsed and threw all his shopping bags there left him with no choice). He took dibs on the shower first while Key was still immersed on inspecting his purchases. After a warm shower, Minho went back to the room and found Key struggling to put a shirt over his head. Minho stared at the smooth bare back and strained muscles and found that he was getting slightly flushed. This was actually the first time he’s seeing Key’s back since the latter always insisted on changing his clothes in closed rooms every time they attend a show or prepare for a performance. He never gave it real thought before but he’s now actually curious on how Key will look without his top on.

Whoa. Did he just thought of seeing Key without his top on?

Minho felt blood rush to his face and proceeded on getting his clothes from the nearby closet and went back to the bathroom to put them on. After his turn on the bathroom, Key found Minho settled comfortably behind layers of blankets at the top bunk. Hair still dripping wet, he quietly padded across the room to get his clothes from his bag (Minho’s clothes are already in the closet and it’s small so he has no choice). Wearing nothing but his bathrobe, Key sat on the side of his bed, took the spare towel he has and began drying his hair. He suddenly stopped when he hears a particularly loud snore coming from the upper bunk. Key has always been a light sleeper and the slightest noise wakes him up that's why he was always paired with Jonghyun or Taemin because both of them barely move when they crash. Minho usually got paired with Onew who, now that Key has thought about it, must have been forced to do it since he's the leader. He'll certainly be kinder to his hyung now because Minho's snores are just terrible.

Annoyed at the thought that he has to endure the loud snoring throughout the night, Key donned on his sleeping robes on with more force than usual and went to hang his damp towel up to dry. As the snores got louder and more annoying, Key, now very irritated, climbed up the bunk bed and shook the snoring man awake. Minho was so out of it though so he didn't even budge an inch. Not getting angry, Key got one of his pillows from the lower bunk and smacked his roommate hard on the face. That woke Minho up, his eyes suddenly flying open and looking ready to raise hell.

“What the hell is your problem?” Minho asked while angrily moving to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes in the process.

“You snore too loud you sound like you swallowed a whistle. How am I going to sleep?”

“What the- That’s what you woke me up for? Geez Kibum, you’re such a prissy! Just go to sleep and put your earphones on or just get the hell ou-“

Minho was cut off by a pillow smacking him right at the center of his face. Growling, Minho threw the pillow back at Key, grabbed his own and threw that as well. Key wasn’t expecting the counterattack and got a face full of pillow feathers while he was toppled off the bunk ladder. Minho went down from the upper bunk and grabbed the fallen pillow on the floor. Key, now recovered from the shock grabbed the other one and proceeds on hitting Minho with it. Minho, who’s now raging like buffalo in heat, nose even flaring in anger, was also hitting Key with his pillow scattering feathers everywhere. They didn’t stop hitting each other until they realized that they’re now just clutching covers as the feathers are now scattered all over the room.

Breathing heavily, Minho and Key continued to stare each other down, breathing heavily, then realizing how stupid they look with feathers sticking to their hairs and clothes clutching empty pillow covers, they started laughing.

“You look like a featherless chicken!” Key said, doubling up in laughter.

“Look who’s talking. And why are you still wearing a bathrobe?” Minho said shaking his head while grinning.

Key’s still laughing, collapsing on the floor while clutching his stomach.

Minho suddenly realized that Key’s not wearing anything beneath that robe and the way said material accidentally rode up Key’s thighs; he now has a clear view Key’s netherparts. No longer laughing, he stood a bit straighter, cleared his note and started to fumble with his hair. Recovering from his laughing fit, Key got up in a sitting position and looked at Minho’s flushed face. Thinking that the redness was caused by their earlier exercise, he’s still chuckling and now watches Minho trying to pull all feathers from his hair. Key stood up and noticed that Minho missed a small feather sticking out from the back of his neck (slightly beside his left ear) and before he knew what he was doing, he reached out to take the feather out. Key’s hand slightly brushed against Minho’s earlobe in the process and the latter stood petrified at the sudden bolt of electricity traveling throughout his body.

Key noticed the sudden tension but he’s not quite sure what caused it. He just stood there, looking at Minho with questions in his eyes while the other man took in the view in front of him. Key’s messy and slightly damp hair sticking in all angles and a few feathers stuck to him as well. His right shoulder bared as the bathrobe slipped from the soft, white skin. Face flushed and lips slightly quivering from the scrutiny it was getting. Minho has never seen a more delectable looking pair of lips.

Key was in a slight state of numbness now. He can’t move under the heated stare of the man in front of him and he’s not sure what’s going to happen next. He feels rooted on the spot as Minho took a step forward. Barely breathing, Key waited until Minho was close enough to reach for his face and, after what felt like a decade, he did.

Minho doesn’t know how to stop. It’s like his body now has a mind of its own and he watches as his hands cup Key’s now red cheeks. He doesn’t understand what he’s doing right now. Nor does he even try to question why it’s happening. All he knows was that he wants to do it. And he did.

Warm hands cup his cheeks and Key felt like melting. He felt fingers rubbing circles on his left arms skin and he closed his eyes in quiet pleasure. He felt the other set of fingers caressing his neck and felt like his body was on fire. He opened his eyes and met his captor’s heated ones, seeing the desire in there as he unexpectedly hear Key moan from his touch. Carefully, Minho’s lips started going down but instead of kissing Key, he found a spot on his neck he would most certainly love to latch on. Nipping gently, Minho savored at the taste of Key’s freshly washed neck while feeling the latter’s hands slowly clutching themselves on his shirt. This made the former grab on to the latter's waist in order to get him closer.

Key’s still confused. He enjoys the sensation Minho’s damn mouth is inciting in him at the moment but he doesn't understand how it came to be. This is hot but what the hell are they doing? They’re two guys, members of a famous idol group of all things, and now his group member is on the process of giving him a hickey. The most confusing part is, he doesn't even seem to dislike it but he doesn't know if he likes it either. While these thoughts are swimming on his mind though, he felt Minho's right arm slowly make their way to his lower back, slowly but surely travelling down to his butt. The thought had Key come to his senses and he grabed Minho’s arms from his waist and pushed him away.

Minho was stumped. What was he doing? What the fuck was he actually doing? With eyes still dazed and breathing heavily, he watched as Key collected himself by arranging his robe and trying to breath normally. He noticed that he’s trying to wipe away the saliva trail Minho left on his neck but it just seemed to further redden the already red blotch on his skin. A sense of possessiveness at the mark he left took Minho by surprise.

“What are you doing?” Key asked, not catching Minho's eyes but now clutching his robe tightly around his body (you can notice that it rode higher on his neck trying to cover the hickey up).

Minho took a gulp of huge air before trying to answer.

“I seriously have no idea. It just happened.” And Minho mentally slapped his forehead.

Key, still not meeting his eyes, continued to rub at that certain spot on his neck while Minho is still trying to think of anything else to say. He knows Key expects an explanation but how can he give that when he himself didn’t know what happened?

They awkwardly stood silent for about five minutes. Neither talking and both trying to figure out what to say. Being the guilty one, Minho tried to clear his throat.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just teasing you.” _Fuck, what?_

“Oh. Yeah. Ok…let’s just sleep now please?” Key said, reddening completely. He ran to his bag, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Closing the door, Key leaned his back against it and while clutching his chest, he tried his best not to cry. Dammit, why does he want to cry anyway?

Minho was left speechless inside the bedroom and he suddenly realized that it was a mess. He went to the mini kitchen and rummaged the closets for a vacuum he can use. Finding one, he began cleaning the whole room up and looked for extra pillows from the storage closet near the kitchen. He’s already back in bed when Key went out of the bathroom and went straight to his own, eyes suspiciously red. Minho went to sleep being serenaded by the sounds of hiccups.


End file.
